


Siete minutos en el paraíso

by Fur_Florian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Keith (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lance taking care of Keith, M/M, Mentions of shrek, Party, lance is so in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fur_Florian/pseuds/Fur_Florian
Summary: Lo que no se pudo terminar de hacer en una fiesta se acaba al día siguiente.O, el fanfic en el que Lance se encuentra con Keith en una fiesta, suceden cosas interrumpidas, y después se encuentran en casa de Pidge para celebrar víspera de Navidad... y terminar lo de la noche anterior.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Lance giró el manubrio, apenas pisando el acelerador para que el auto avanzara con cuidado. Se adentró en el pasaje con una lentitud a la que había que tenerle paciencia, fijándose que nada fuera capaz de hacerle un mínimo rasguño al auto, o a las ruedas. No se podía permitir ni una sola marca de esa noche porque, primero: era un auto nuevo, segundo: era el auto nuevo de sus papás, y tercero: había salido sin permiso de ellos, pero rogándole a Luis que le prestara la llave, que iba a ser cuidadoso y responsable. Por suerte su hermano tenía buen corazón y le prestó el auto, ni siquiera le puso toque de queda, y por eso Lance lo coronaba como «el mejor hermano».

—Voy llegando —dijo Lance, sosteniendo el celular con su hombro junto a su oreja, sin sacar las dos manos del volante.

—Lo sé, Lance, puedo ver tu auto —suspiró Hunk, cortando la llamada y asegurando la cerca con pestillo. Caminó hacia el auto antes de que Lance se estacionara como campeón—. ¿Por qué siempre tardas tanto en entrar al pasaje? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta despacio, a petición de Lance y su notable paranoia.

—Es peligroso, Hunk, hay un basurero demasiado cerca y el auto podría haberlo golpeado. ¡Imagínate si le hago una abolladura! ¡Mi mamá me desollaría vivo!  
Hunk giró los ojos, sin poder contener una sonrisa irónica. Sin duda la mamá de Lance lo desollaría vivo si viera un mínimo rasguño en el auto que aún no terminaban de pagar.

Lance continuó avanzando con lentitud y extremo cuidado hasta salir a la avenida, donde encendió la radio y el reggeatón inundó el ambiente, poniéndolos en « _modo fiesta_ », porque a eso es a lo que iban y eso era lo que necesitaban. Este niño con demasiado dinero en la escuela había gritado durante el almuerzo que sus padres no estarían el fin de semana y que daría una fiesta enorme en su casa. Todo el que haya escuchado estaba invitado, así que Hunk y Lance no perdieron el tiempo para divertirse una noche en la pista de baile y en la barra —respectivamente—.

Llegaron a la fiesta un poco antes de las once de la noche. Nadie quiere llegar a la fiesta de un desconocido muy temprano —pero tampoco muy tarde—, así que esa hora parecía nada más que perfecta. La música ya se escuchaba en toda la cuadra y las luces iluminaban tres casas hacia los costados. Era una fiesta grande.

Se bajaron del auto y se miraron como si se desearan suerte. Al entrar a la casa, que tenía las puertas abiertas a todo tipo de público, se separaron cada uno por su lado, como si fuese un arreglo previo. Hunk no tardó en tomarse la pista en la sala, y Lance estuvo de pie en la barra del comedor, pidiendo un trago como si fuera un bar, en menos de un parpadeo; como si los dos conocieran la casa de memoria, a pesar de que era primera vez que entraban. Qué importaba, todas las casas tenían la misma base.

Las luces centelleaban y Lance ya había perdido a Hunk hace quizás una hora, mientras él seguía esperando, bailando por su cuenta, siempre cercano a la barra a que, quizás, alguna chica se acercara sola para él poder hablarle y, quizá, conseguir a alguien con quien pasar la noche. Su cabeza estaba empezando a dar unas vueltas que le encantaban, sentirse mareado mientras las luces lo cegaban y la música lo aturdía era un sentimiento que lograba hacer que su cerebro soltara unas cantidades importantes de dopamina. Y entre todos los desconocidos bailando frente a él, vio una figura más o menos conocida; no estaba muy seguro si era femenina o masculina —gracias al alcohol, puede ser—, pero para él no era algo que importara mucho. La persona se veía tan feliz, brincando y bailando, sacudiendo la cabeza, con ambos brazos arriba y sosteniendo un vaso con cerveza que cada cierto rato encontraba sus labios para poder refrescar su sed de diversión. Los ojos de Lance de pronto se vieron embobados por aquella figura alegre y danzante, como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto en toda la noche y quizás en toda su vida. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que—

—¿Es ese Keith? —Escuchó a Hunk al lado suyo y se giró para verlo, perdiendo la concentración en la persona que le había robado ya unos cuantos suspiros. La frente de Hunk estaba sudada de tanto bailar, pero su sonrisa era la más grande, y en una mano sostenía un baso de refresco.

—¿Keith? —Lance repitió, confundido, intentando seguir la mirada de Hunk— Quién, ¿qué Keith? ¿Ese Keith? —Entendía a qué Keith se refería Hunk. Se refería al Keith gruñón y amargado que siempre desafiaba a Lance con la mirada; pero no lograba encontrarlo entre la multitud.

Hunk tomó un sorbo de su refresco y, mientras lo tragaba y se secaba los labios, apuntaba hacia la persona que más brillaba entre el mar de adolescentes borrachos.

—Es Keith, ¿verdad? —Hunk volvió a decir, estando seguro de su afirmación, pero aún con una pizca de duda—. Definitivamente es Keith. No sabía que le gustaban este tipo de cosas —dijo finalmente y bebió otro sorbo de refresco para luego irse y dejar a Lance boquiabierto y con el alma confundida.

—No puede ser Keith… —dijo una vez se encontró solo, sus hombros cayendo con decepción y unas gotas de cerveza derramándose sobre la alfombra—… se ve

demasiado lindo para ser él.

Incluso después de enterarse que su musa de la noche era Keith, su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, pidiéndole de rodillas que se le acercara y hablaran aunque sea un poquito.

Dejó el vaso de costado y se aceró a Keith, contagiándose con la música y comenzado a bailar antes de llegar con el chico. Le palpó el hombro, sonriendo cuando sus ojos se encontraron —su corazón tratando de desgarrarle el pecho para poder entregarse—, Keith sonrió de igual modo, con ojos mareados y los hombros inquietos.

—K-Keith —dijo Lance, atragantándose con su propia saliva de una forma patética, pero esperando a que el otro no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Lance —Keith lo saludó con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y una sonrisa irónica, riéndose, posiblemente de lo patético que se sentía Lance en el momento.

«Oh Dios santo, conoce mi nombre» chilló Lance en su interior, luego cerró los ojos, maldiciendo al alcohol «bueno, ¡claro que conoce tu nombre, idiota, se conocen desde hace cuatro años!». Miró hacia otro lado, ignorando los ojos brillosos y borrachos de Keith. Dios, no sabía si este era su verdadero yo, o simplemente estaba demasiado afectado por la cerveza y las otras mezclas de licores que había tomado a lo largo de la noche. Bailó un poco, mientras intentaba organizar sus pensamientos, tratando de distraerse de la multitud, obligando a su cerebro a desembriagarse para funcionar normal y poder hacer algo con el Keith que tenía en frente, sin avergonzarse de nuevo.

—¿Cuántos vasos llevas? —preguntó cuando se sintió un poco más sobrio. Keith le lanzó una mirada de esas que le das a tu mamá cuando te pregunta algo demasiado estúpido y no quieres responder para no quedar como idiota frente a tus primos.

—¿Crees que los cuento? —respondió Keith, con palabras arrastradas y un poco sobrepuestas.

«Obvio. Obvio que no los va a contar, Lance. Quién cuenta cuántos vasos de cerveza lleva en una noche de fiesta» se golpeó la frente; pero no desistió, porque la lengua de Keith ya no estaba funcionando bien y sus pasos eran torpes, y si Lance lo había estado observando con ojos de corazón durante media hora, cualquier otra persona podría estar viéndolo igual, o peor. Y Lance no iba a permitir que alguien le tocara un pelo a su archienemigo —que resultaba ser también ahora la persona que le revoloteaba el corazón—.

—Espera —Lance alzó su mirada y buscando a algún conocido—, ¿estás con alguien? —le preguntó, la preocupación y paranoia sustituyendo al alcohol en su sangre.

Keith negó, bebiéndose lo que quedaba en su vaso e, ignorando completamente a Lance, se acercó a un desconocido que tenía un vaso lleno, besándolo hasta que el vaso soltó la mano desconocida y pasó a la de Keith. El momento y la acción, hicieron que toda la borrachera que le quedaba a Lance desapareciera por completo, dejándolo estático y con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Necesito un trago —se dijo y salió casi corriendo hacia la barra.

Nuevamente desde su zona de confort —también conocida como la barra—, observaba a Keith, con el bichito de la preocupación picándole la nuca. No quería quitarle la vista de encima, pero también tenía la urgencia de ir a hablar con Hunk; así que se aseguró por ultima vez que Keith estaba «bien» y corrió hacia su amigo, con la promesa en la mente de que volvería en menos de dos segundos.

Se sentó con Hunk en un sillón porque, sinceramente, no sabía si sus piernas iban a durar más tiempo sosteniendo toda la sorpresa que la noche le había ofrecido a su cuerpo.

—Y… y entonces —dijo, con las manos temblando, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, o estuviera hablando de la mayor de las desgracias—, se acerca al tipo y lo besa. ¡Lo besó Hunk! —Alzó sus brazos en el aire, la música ocultando su grito—. ¡A un completo desconocido! Dios, no sé a Keith conocí yo, pero no es este, definitivamente.

—Lance, relájate, amigo. Es Keith, estoy seguro de que puede cuidarse solo. Déjalo, lo está pasando bien y ya.

—Oh, no, Hunk. Yo creo que esto está muy lejos de solo “pasarlo bien” —Dibujó las comillas en el aire—, y creo que no entiendes mi preocupación… ¡Ah, ni siquiera yo la entiendo, tampoco es como que Keith me caiga tan bien!

—Relájate y baila un poco.

Lance se mordió el labio, aunque su pierna seguía tiritando sin cara de querer detenerse.

Cuando volvió al comedor —donde antes había estado Keith bailando—, se encontró con una habitación repleta de desconocidos, y sin ningún Keith conocido. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, aguantando un quejido que de seguro habría aguado la fiesta, y se dio vuelta para comenzar a buscarlo por toda la casa —y era una casa lo suficientemente grande y los suficientemente repleta como para necesitar un micrófono en el que reportar niños perdidos.

Subió las escaleras dos veces, se encontró con una pareja demasiado cariñosa por accidente, descubrió a un par de chicos inhalando coca —y su preocupación creció el doble—, recorrió la planta baja de puntillas para poder ver bien por sobre la multitud aglomerada, y finalmente salió al patio, donde algunos se bañaban en la piscina con ropa y otros sin tanta ropa. Caminó por lo que parecía una selva de adolescentes desbocados hasta llegar al final del patio donde, ¡eureka!, encontró a Keith, rodeado de desconocidos y humo… Todo habría estado bien si el humo fuera de cigarrillo, ahí Lance quizá no habría montado una escenita, pero era humo de marihuana y la paranoia de que el auto se destruyera, mezclada con la paranoia de que alguien decidiera drogar a Keith y sacarle los órganos para venderlos, se juntaron.

—¡Keith! —gritó, corriendo a dos chicos que eran un poco más altos que él—. ¡Qué haces! —su gruñido era feroz y estaba cercano a convertirse en un llanto de berrinche. Tomó el envuelto que Keith tenía entre los labios y lo tiró al suelo, recibiendo quejas de varios de los presentes—. Deja eso y ven, maldita sea, ¿qué eres, un niño?

—Lance, ¿qué es lo que tú haces? Déjame, puedo cuidarme solo. No eres mi mamá —Keith intentó pelear, pero sus piernas no querían responder, y fue arrastrado por Lance hasta uno de los baños de la planta baja.

Lance cerró la puerta tras ellos y la música dejó de escucharse tan fuerte, dándole un respiro a los oídos de ambos.

—¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso, Keith? —Lance preguntó, sentándose en el borde de la bañera y sentando a Keith en el inodoro.

—Qué importa, la estaba pasando bien —Keith rió, sus ojos se veían cristalinos y enrojecidos—. ¡Ahh! Tengo calor, y sed —se quejó, sacándose la chaqueta corta y dejándola caer al suelo; Lance la recogió y la puso a su lado.

—Ven —suspiró, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano a Keith—, lávate la cara.

Keith tomó la mano y se tambaleó para apoyarse en el lavamanos, se miró al espejo y soltó una carcajada con olor a cerveza. Sus piernas se desestabilizaron y, riendo, cayó sentado en el inodoro de nuevo. Lance giró la cabeza, adolorida por el alcohol, la música y el estrés que se suponía iba a liberar en la fiesta.

—Está bien —dijo, alcanzando una toalla y humedeciéndola con agua fría—. Toma, usa esto.

Keith paró de reír y sostuvo la toalla, sin hacer nada, con la mirada perdida en la fibra. Lance soltó un llanto —así debía haberse sentido su madre cuando tenía que cuidar de él de pequeño— y le arrebató a Keith la toalla de las manos, usándola para empaparle el rostro y bajarle el calor.

—¿Ahí estás mejor? —preguntó, y Keith lo miró con unos ojos cansados, sonriéndole en agradecimiento, y acomodándose en el inodoro.

La cercanía de sus rostros hacía que la garganta de Lance se secara, y la intensidad de sus miradas pedían un algo más. Lance estaba a punto de descubrir lo que ese algo sería, pero la puerta fue abierta con toda violencia, espabilando a Lance, haciéndole dar cuenta de que lo que estaba ocurriendo estaba mal. Una pareja entró sin cuidado, entre besos y soniditos de amor, tropezando con sus propios pies.

—¡Qué no ven que está ocupado! —Lance gritó desde el fondo de sus pulmones, ya no estaba apto para soportar a nadie más. Suficiente tenía con Keith, que ahora reía ante la visión de la escena. La pareja huyó avergonzada, y Lance pudo deleitar sus oídos con la suave melodía que causaba la risa rasposa de Keith. Cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el sonido.

«Yo también quiero», escuchó, y cuando abrió sus ojos, Keith estaba con todo su cuerpo presionado contra Lance acercando su rostro al de él. Lance no se tardó dos segundos en cubrir su propia boca para no recibir el beso, porque no estaba bien, y recibirlo sería prácticamente un aprovechamiento. Los labios de Keith impactaron suaves contra el dorso de la mano de Lance, dejando ahí la sensación que él anhelaba sentir.

—Keith, no. —Lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás—. Sabes, te voy a llevar a tu casa. Tienes que descansar un poco.

—Nooo —Keith se quejó, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño—, Krolia no sabe que salí. Cree que estoy con Shiro.

—Entonces te llevaré con Shiro —dijo, volviendo a los ojos de Keith.

—No está en su casa —Keith rió de nuevo—. Tuvo que salir de la ciudad y vuelve en dos días.

Lance soltó el quejido más largo que había soltado desde el último examen de matemáticas.

—Bien. —Se cubrió los ojos, exasperado—. Te llevaré a mi casa.

Salieron del baño, Lance sujetando la muñeca de Keith, asegurándose que no se le vaya a perder entre el mar de personas. Llegaron con Hunk y Lance le explicó su situación, con un nudo en la garganta por las ganas que aún tenía de divertirse.

—¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas? —preguntó con ojos cansados.

—Oh, no, está bien —respondió Hunk—. Pueden irse, Romelle vino hace un poco, puedo irme con ella. Suerte, Lance —dijo al final, dedicándole una mirada comprensiva a su amigo, y despidiéndose, con la mano, de Keith.

Una llovizna suave pero constante los esperaba afuera, donde el patio había quedado vacío de adolescentes, que habían huido a esconderse de las penosas gotitas que caían del cielo. Llegaron al auto con las ropas humedecidas porque, incluso si la lluvia era poca, mojaba bastante —además de que el auto estaba lejos—. Recién cuando llegaron, y Lance tuvo que abrirle la puerta de copiloto a Keith, advirtió que la mano del chico estaba sujeta fuertemente a la suya. Su corazón pegó unos brincos alterados y de pronto no pareció tan angustiante haber dejado la fiesta atrás para pasar un rato con su ebrio crush —porque realmente no había otra palabra que describiera los nervios que sentía Lance la lado de Keith.

Le abrochó el cinturón y para cuando él se había subido al auto, Keith ya soltaba pequeños ronquidos cansados de tanto beber y fumar. Lance lo miró y una sonrisita amorosa se le escapó de los labios. El viaje se hizo corto y cansador, entre el miedo de pisar muy fuerte el acelerador y su cabeza pidiendo dormir pero ya.

—Muy bien, tienes que comportarte, ¿okay? —dijo Lance sacando a Keith del auto y entrando a paso lento en la casa—. Todos esta durmiendo, y necesito que hagas silencio. Tú dormirás en mi habitación y yo estaré en el sillón. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me despiertas.

Keith asintió más dormido que despierto. 

Lance lo dejó en su habitación y se llevó un par de frazadas al sillón, acomodándose y durmiéndose a penas cerró los ojos.

Su sueño lo transportó de vuelta a la fiesta, con las luces de colores y la radio de fondo, un sonido ahogado que le daba espacio para escuchar sus propios pensamientos.  
De pronto estaba admirando la figura de Keith bailando, y después se encontraban bailando juntos, pegados el uno con el otro. Los ojos de Keith brillaban en la oscuridad de la casa, y su sonrisa atontaba el cerebro de Lance, pero su corazón se sentía en tanta paz, sus piernas se movían como si estuviera florando en un mar de nubes y, de un segundo a otro, Keith estaba alzando mínimamente de puntillas, y sus labios encontraban los de Lance, humedecidos por la cerveza y sabiendo a distintos tipos de alcohol. Lance cerró los ojos automáticamente, entregando todo su ser en aquel beso y en aquella lengua que ahora saboreaba el interior de su boca. Su cerebro daba mil vueltas, al igual que la casa y el suelo, y el mundo entero. Se encontraron pegados a la pared, con la fiesta olvidada atrás, ahora concentrándose sólo en ellos, en sus corazones latiendo como locos y en sus manos acariciándose como si tuvieran demasiada prisa por continuar.

Los besos de Lance bajaron por el cuello de Keith, y lo último que escuchó fue un suspiro cálido rozando su oreja.

—Lance…

Despertó de un golpe, llegando a sentarse en la cama, con la espalda sudada y todo el cuerpo caliente, los ojos desorbitados, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, hasta que logró diferenciar una silueta de cabello despeinado frente a él.

—Lance —Keith repitió, y Lance comprendió que todo había sido sólo un sueño—. No sé dónde está el baño —dijo, su voz sonando incómoda y penosa.

—Eh… Sí, ven —respondió Lance, sujetándose la cabeza y poniéndose en pie para guiar a Keith—, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó mientras encendía la luz del baño y sostenía la puerta abierta. Keith negó y entró, sosteniéndose el estómago y entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz.

Lance se quedó afuera, esperando, apoyado contra la pared, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Keith asomó su cabeza:

—… me da miedo vomitar solo —dijo con una voz que hizo que el corazón de Lance se partiera en pedacitos.

Entraron juntos, y Lance se quedó de pie, sin saber realmente qué hacer, mientras Keith se inclinaba sobre el inodoro. Lance lo miró dudoso, escuchando el respirar fuerte del otro, hasta que se acuclilló a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, después sobándole, dibujando círculos. En una arcada notó que el cabello de Keith se interponía en su camino e, instintivamente, igual que como hacía con sus hermanas cuando se enfermaban, le sostuvo el cabello en una coleta para evitar que se ensuciara.

Keith vomitó la fiesta completa, con lágrimas en los ojos y una respiración asustada, pero Lance no dejó de intentar calmarlo, haciéndole compañía.

Volvieron a la cama, no sin que Lance le preguntara varias veces si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo más, mientras Keith negaba con la cabeza y decía «No» ocasionalmente.

—Lance… —dijo antes de que el mencionado saliera de la habitación, cuando ya no había luz que descubriera sus expresiones—, ¿me harías compañía?

Lance por un momento se congeló en el umbral de la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Keith se arrepintió profundamente de dejar salir la petición, pero luego se escucharon pasos y las sábanas se abrieron a su costado, sintiendo el peso de otro cuerpo en el colchón. 

El calor de los dos cuerpos pronto inundó la cama completa, y las manos de ambos se buscaron bajo las frazadas, entrelazándose tímidamente, para quedarse dormidas de ese modo.

Despertaron cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana ya era demasiado fuerte como para mantener un sueño cómodo. Se vieron a los ojos por un segundo y luego se separaron del incómodo abrazo al que habían caído durante la noche. No se volvieron a mirar directamente hasta que Keith se fue y Lance pudo soltar un suspiro aliviado y bendecido por aquella noche tan ajetreada que había tenido.

Y, a mitad de tarde, un mensaje llegó a su celular, del grupo de chat que tenía todo el equipo:

_**«hoy, 19:00, en mi casa. celebración de navidad adelantada, o no?» 16:08 —Pidge.** _

En pocos minutos llegaron las confirmaciones de casi todos, excepto la de Keith.

_**«vas?» 16:17**_ Escribió Lance, en el chat privado de Keith.

**_«Ahí nos vemos» 16:20_** Fue la respuesta que recibió, y su sonrisa creció, mientras leía el mensaje una y otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo y último capítulo.  
> Feliz Navidad.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Pidge, su resaca continuaba haciéndole palpitar la cabeza, por suerte le había robado a su hermana unas pastillas que le ayudarían con el dolor. A veces tener hermanos era lo mejor.

Allura y Lotor todavía no llegaban, pero todo el resto —Adam incluido, vaya sorpresa, él casi nunca se unía a ese tipo de actividades— ya estaba sentado en los sillones y las sillas del comedor. Entrar a aquella casa después de haber sobrevivido la ventisca que había afuera era como entrar a un nido recién hecho. La chimenea —adornada con calcetas navideñas— calentaba el espacio, derritiendo la nieve que quería pegarse en las ventanas, y las luces del árbol entregaban un ambiente cálido, perfecto y cliché, como para sentarse en el suelo y tomar chocolate caliente mientras escuchabas villancicos.

Lance entró, sacándose los zapatos cubiertos de nieve y dejándolos a un costado de la puerta, avanzando con pies descalzos sobre la madera barnizada. El suelo estaba caliente, y era agradable para sus dedos congelados. Quería tirarse sobre la madera y quedarse ahí a dormir.

Se quedaron hablando tonterías y comiendo las frituras que debían ser para acompañar la película mientras esperaban a que llegaran los dos faltantes. Cuando llegaron, tenían las narices rojas y los cabellos alborotados, goteando copos de nieve derretidos. Entraron y ambos corrieron a la chimenea para calentarse las piernas.

—Bien —dijo Matt, con unas cuantas mantas que había sacado del armario bajo las escaleras—, en vista de que ya estamos todos presentes, deberíamos proceder a continuar la tradición.

Shiro le sonrió a Adam, que sólo rodó los ojos, intentando ocultar una sonrisa de vuelta, porque tenía que actuar como un adulto cuando era invitado por «niños» a ver Shrek en víspera de Navidad. Era una tradición decente, pensaba Lance, de hecho, era posiblemente la mejor tradición que se la había ocurrido junto a Matt y Pidge. Había comenzado como un juego, pero los tres terminaron tomándose Shrek muy en serio, no era una simple saga, era quizá la saga más importante de la historia, y era sólo una cortesía el honrarla una vez al año —Matt decía que había que honrarla los 356 días del año, pero Pidge no era tan religiosa.

Algunos se sentaron en el suelo. Lance alcanzó a acomodarse en el sillón, justo al lado del brazo, donde podía apoyar su plato de Cheetos sin que nadie quisiera pasar por encima suyo para pedirle —o quitarle—, pero al parecer sí había alguien que estaba dispuesto a pasar por sobre él para sacar Cheetos, porque Keith se sentó a su lado, bien cerca para que pudieran entrar aún dos personas más en el sillón, y alargó su brazo por delante del pecho de Lance, alcanzando un par de esos suflés anaranjados. Lance se pegó contra el respaldo del sillón por puro reflejo, quedándose congelado al sentir el olor del desodorante de Keith y sintiendo el calor subiendo hasta la última punta de su pelo.

La película comenzó y Lance estaba sudando demasiado como para poder concentrarse, su boca ni siquiera tuvo el valor para cantar «All Star» al inicio, como siempre lo hacía. Bueno, jamás antes se había sentado al lado de Keith, y menos se había sentado al lado de él después de haber vivido algo como la experiencia de la noche anterior. La canción terminó y pronto Shrek ya estaba en busca de la princesa Fiona, y Lance no se había dado cuenta en qué momento la película había avanzado tanto. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era la pierna de Keith, bien pegada a la suya, sintiendo su calor en su piel, incluso si había dos capas de ropa que los separaban. No quería mirar hacia el costado, pero reunió el valor para robar una miradita rápida hacia Keith, y juró haber alcanzado a ver al otro pestañear y cambiar de dirección su mirada. Se mordió el labio, volviendo la cabeza hacia el frente, pensando que estaría a punto de estallar de la vergüenza que adornaba su rostro.

  
Sin saber en qué momento, el plato de Cheetos estaba entre Keith y él, para que los dos tuvieran acceso al tesoro naranja que Lance no quería compartir pero había acabado compartiendo. Hacía veinte minutos quizás, ya había podido relajar su postura, entendiendo que Keith estaba apoyado ligeramente en él, invitándolo a apoyarse también, así que así estaban en ese momento, disfrutando de Shrek, apoyándose el uno en el otro, compartiendo calor y Cheetos. Ambos llevaron sus manos al plato, tocándose los dedos y descubriendo que sólo quedaba un Cheeto, Lance lo agarró, mirando a Keith a los ojos, que brillaban, reflejando Shrek en su mirada. Extendió su mano, con el Cheeto entre los dedos y susurró:

«Yo… vi esta flor y pensé en ti porque es bonita y…» dijo de memoria, mientras Shrek decía lo mismo en pantalla «bueno, en realidad a mí no me gusta, pero creí que te gustaría porque tu sí eres bonita» Shrek continuó hablando, pero Lance se detuvo cuando la mano de Keith le tapó la cara completa, apartándolo y quitándole el Cheeto para comérselo él.

Mientras se acercaba el final, Keith ya estaba sentado derecho, sin apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Lance, y Lance estaba esperando ansioso el momento para saltar del sillón y cantar «I’m a Believer». Cuando el momento llegó, la manta con la que se estaba cubriendo y algunos cojines, saltaron junto a él y Matt; ambos gritaron sus pulmones fuera de sus sistemas mientras la pantalla decía «Y vivieron feos por siempre», a medida que la imagen se iba a negro y aparecían los créditos.

La adrenalina post-Shrek corría por las venas de todos —tal vez no por las de Adam, pero Lance tenía sus dudas—, así que hicieron un semicírculo al rededor de la chimenea, que ahora tenía el fuego bajo para no rostizarlos como pavos, y Matt llevó unas bebidas que había tenido bien escondidas en su habitación.

—Muy bien, señores y señoritas —dijo, ansioso, repartiendo vasos llenos—, ¿qué deberíamos jugar?

Lotor tenía una expresión que decía «¿en serio quieres jugar juegos de beber a tu edad?». Como si existiera una edad en la que debes dejar de jugar juegos para beber, Lance rió, alzando su vaso de cerveza, sin conocer los riesgos a los que él solo se estaba exponiendo en el momento en el que mencionó esas tres simples palabras:

—Yo nunca, nunca.

Todos lo miraron, sabiendo que era un juego peligroso, pero con esa chispa de curiosidad por destapar los secretos más oscuros del resto. Matt entornó los ojos, inseguro, como si tuviera muchas cosas que ocultar, pero luego sonrió con malicia.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Hace mucho que no jugamos eso. ¿Alguien se opone?

Adam y Shiro intercambiaron una mirada, al igual que Lotor y Allura, pero todos acabaron asintiendo con un poco de desconfianza.

Cada uno sujetó su vaso mientras Matt buscaba unas preguntas en Internet —porque la creatividad no salía de la nada; había que motivarla—. Sonrió, soltando una risa corta, quizá recordando una anécdota detrás de la pregunta que estaba leyendo en su mente, cuando encontró las preguntas perfectas. Miró a todos los presentes, añadiendo más suspenso a los hombros tensos de algunos. Aclaró su garganta.

—Yo nunca, nunca, he sido criticado en el transporte público —dijo, con el vaso al borde de su boca, y bebió. Lance miró al rededor, manteniendo su vaso abajo, viendo cómo Shiro, Adam, Lotor y Pidge también bebían.

Allura rió, mientras Lotor hablaba: «Al parecer uno ya no puede hacer callar a los niños poniéndoles la mano en la cara», contó cómo incluso lo amenazaron con bajarlo del bus después de que el niño se pusiera a llorar escandalosamente, gritando que «el señor malo» lo había golpeado.

—¡Ni siquiera fui violento! —exclamó, alzando ambos brazos, aún indignado—. Merecía que alguien lo callara bien, debo decir. —dijo, y Allura le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Era un niño pequeño —dijo ella—. Sí era molesto, pero no era necesario.

—Sí lo era.

Lotor dio otro trago de su vaso, para calmar su creciente ira con el niño de cinco años que le había llorado en la cara hace más de seis meses.

Matt después apuntó a Adam y Shiro, porque él no tenía cara de querer contar su historia, pero tenía la curiosidad sobre las del resto.

—Señoras religiosas, ya saben cómo son —dijo Adam

—Quiso exorcizarnos —Shiro asintió a su lado.

Matt y Pidge evadieron con destreza el contar las anécdotas que les habían llevado a beber, y luego las preguntas continuaron, acompañadas de historias y risas. Al principio siempre había inocencia, pero de a poco las historias —y las preguntas— empezaron a ser más vergonzosas y personales. La sala estallaba en risas fuertes con cada pregunta, también se escuchaban exclamaciones acusativas cuando las preguntas se tornaban picantes.

Se descubrieron algunos secretos que quizá varios de ellos habrían preferido llevar a la tumba, pero que el alcohol en su sangre les permitía contar con —casi— suficiente soltura como para ver la parte divertida.

Pidge acabó leyendo las preguntas, porque Matt estaba oficialmente fuera del juego; su dignidad y borrachera no le permitían continuar participando más allá de soltar risas y acusar a los que continuaban jugando.

—Yo nunca, nunca —dijo Pidge, mirando a Romelle y Hunk de reojo, dedicándoles la siguiente pregunta—, he tenido un crush en alguno de los presentes.

Los que estaban en pareja bebieron sin problema, pero todos estaban esperando expectantes a que Hunk y Romelle se decidieran a tomar. Ya todos sabían, pero la vergüenza a ellos les ganaba. Ignoraron sus miradas, a pesar de que estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro y alzaron sus vasos con timidez, dando un sorbo pequeño con los rostros encendidos en rojo. Pidge y Matt exclamaron, apuntándolos, un «¡Lo sabía!» al unísono, para luego proceder a preguntar cosas incómodas y divertidas que sólo hacían que las mejillas de Hunk se parecieran, cada vez más, al traje de Santa.

  
Lance rió, sin participar del cuestionario, incómodo, porque sabía que tenía que beber, pero la inseguridad le ganaba. ¿Qué tal si lo interrogaban a él también?, no quería exponerse de tal manera. Sus palmas estaban sudando y su garganta le pedía que, por favor, bebiera un poco. Estaba a punto de dejar el vaso en el suelo cuando cruzó miradas con Keith, que se sentaba frente a él. Los ojos de Keith estaban fijos en los suyos, brillantes con el calor de la chimenea; y mientras todos les daban la espalda para concentrarse en Hunk y Romelle, Keith alzó su vaso lentamente, sin dejar los ojos de Lance, y bebió un trago largo. El aire dejó los pulmones de Lance y pronto su mano se encontraba aferrada al vaso de nuevo, levantándolo torpemente y dando un sorbo silencioso a la bebida. Cuando bajaron los vasos, Keith le dedicó una sonrisa suave y cambió su mirada hacia Hunk. El pecho de Lance dolió con fuerza, y luego se tensó, esperando con su alma que nadie los hubiera visto.

Pidge leyó la siguiente pregunta:

—Yo nunca, nunca, he besado a alguien durante «Siete minutos en el paraíso»

Lance soltó un quejido mientras todos bebían —¡incluso Pidge!—, porque jamás había tenido la oportunidad de entrar al juego. La frustración lo consumió y estuvo a punto de beber para no quedar fuera, hasta que notó que Keith tampoco levantaba su vaso.

—¡¿Nunca han jugado Siete minutos en el paraíso?! —Pidge exclamó, despertando a Matt con el grito.

—¡Juro que jamás me han dado la oportunidad! —lloró Lance, apretando el vaso en sus manos.

—¿Qué es Siete minutos en el paraíso? —Keith preguntó, alzando los hombros y entornando los ojos.

—¡Dios! —Matt se sentó en el sillón, sosteniendo su cabeza porque el movimiento había sido demasiado brusco para su ebrio cerebro— ¿Acaso no has ido a ninguna fiesta? 

—Sí, pero voy a bailar, no a besar gente —Keith se excusó, y se ganó una mirada de parte de Lance que le decía: «así que no vas a besar gente a las fiestas», con cejas alzadas.

Matt dio un brinco del sillón, poniéndose en pie.

—Okay, pues es su día de suerte, entonces —dijo, parándose entre Lance y Keith y agarrándolos de la ropa, obligándolos a levantarse—. Su penitencia será pasar siete minutos en el paraíso.

—Pero— Lance se quejó, dejando el vaso en la alfombra—, este juego es sin penitencia.

Matt sujetó a lance por los hombros con uno de sus brazos y arrastró a Keith de la manga de su polerón. Miró a Lance mientras caminaban, con las cejas bien arqueadas y una sonrisa amplia.

—Mi amigo —susurró quizás no tan suave—, ¿qué crees que soy? —abrió la puerta del armario bajo las escaleras y empujó a Keith dentro, después le dio una palmadita a

Lance en la espalda y le guiñó un ojo—. Porque ciertamente ciego no soy.

Su sonrisa creció, y esos maliciosos dientes blancos fue lo último que Lance vio brillar antes de que la puerta se cerrara, dejándolo a él y a Keith a solas en un espacio incómodamente estrecho. Lance agradeció que el armario estuviera oscuro, así Keith no vería cómo su rostro ardía de un potente color rojo.

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos? —dijo Keith, sacando a Lance de la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

—Eh… bueno, ¿podríamos empezar por acomodarnos? —Lance se movió un poco, chocando y tropezando con Keith.

Cuando supieron bien sus ubicaciones con respecto de las paredes, se pusieron frente a frente y se sentaron con las rodillas recogidas; el lugar era tan pequeño que acabaron con una pierna ente las piernas del otro para poder estar cómodos.

—Entonces, ¿estaremos así durante siete minutos? —Keith suspiró, y Lance asintió con la cabeza antes de decir «Sí».

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y Lance respiraba incomodidad. ¿Qué tan rápido podían pasar siete minutos? Keith se acomodó en su sitio y luego dijo:

—Perdón por lo de ayer —su voz no llegó directamente a los oídos de Lance. Posiblemente estaba mirando hacia otra dirección—, no recuerdo casi nada, pero perdón por lo que sea que… haya… pasado —terminó diciendo casi que en un murmullo.

—No… —Lance susurró, indeciso, moviendo una de sus piernas para tocar apenas la de Keith—, no pasó nada. No te preocupes…

Keith volvió a disculparse por haberle causado molestias. Sus piernas ahora estaban apoyadas en las del otro, y Keith descansaba su brazo sobre su rodilla, rozando de vez en cuando la rodilla de Lance con sus dedos. Hubo otro momento de silencio, pero esta vez era más fácil respirar en la estrechez del armario; la incomodidad había desaparecido casi por completo, convirtiéndose en un ligero contacto físico que les ayudaba a ver en la oscuridad. Ambos sonrieron sin timidez cuando sus manos se entrelazaron.

—Hace un rato —Lance habló, reconociendo la mano de Keith con la suya propia—, bebiste en el juego.

—Y tu también —respondió Keith.

—Eso… —Lance carraspeó—, eso qué significa.

—¿Sabes? —Keith se acomodó nuevamente, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Lance y acortando el espacio entre ambos—, hay una cosa que sí recuerdo de anoche.

Tomó la mano de Lance con suavidad, Lance se dejó llevar, y su mano fue puesta con cuidado sobre su boca, cubriendo sus labios. Keith se acercó y besó el dorso de la mano. Lance inhaló profundo. Keith soltó la muñeca y Lance retuvo su mano en el lugar un momento más, después la retiró con lentitud, dejando que sus labios se encontraran con los de Keith. La suavidad se sentía diferente, mucho mejor a como lo había soñado la noche anterior, calentando no sólo su rostro, pero su cuerpo completo. Keith sujetó el rostro de Lance, presionando más el beso, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron también.

  
Pronto el tiempo dejó de existir, entre las caricias que se repartían y los jadeos en búsqueda de aire. La oscuridad había desaparecido y ahora ambos podían ver perfectamente, a través de sus manos, recorriéndose, reconociéndose.

Se separaron y Lance miró a la oscuridad, donde debían estar los ojos de Keith.

—No te creo —dijo, riendo, falto de aire.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que no recuerdes nada de lo que pasó anoche.

—Créeme —apoyó su frente contra la de Lance—, si esto hubiera pasado anoche, entonces no lo habría olvidado.

—Entonces… —dijo Lance, robándole un beso a Keith—, ¿ahora qué?

Keith alzó sus hombros, volviendo a sentarse, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

—No lo sé, supongo que estaremos así hasta que nos saquen.

—Y… ¿entonces ahora somos un «algo»?

—¿Eso creo?

Lance se inclinó para darle otro beso a Keith y la repentina luz invadió el armario. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta abierta, donde todo el equipo los miraba con sonrisas maliciosas, y Pidge sostenía el celular, grabando, probablemente.

—Qué tal sus siete minutos en el paraíso —dijo Pidge.

Lance se levantó de un brinco, sonrojado de pies a cabeza, y aclaró su garganta.

—Tienes el pelo un poco… —sugirió Allura, aguantando una sonrisa—, desordenado.

—¿Saben?… estuvo bastante bien, muchas gracias y con permiso —dijo y se abrió paso entre la multitud, dejando a Keith en el armario.

Todos se reunieron nuevamente en la sala. Matt se encontraba un poco mejor, y los miraba con una expresión de satisfacción. Lance tenía un vaso de agua en la mano, y Keith se lo quitó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Eres un cobarde —dijo, ganándose la atención de todo el grupo—. Salud —alzó el vaso, guiñando un ojo, y bebió todo su contenido de un sorbo—. Ya había jugado Siete minutos en el paraíso antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería que este capítulo saliera un poco más largo, pero no se pudo;; Igual, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que la hayan pasado bien en Navidad.  
> Si ven algún tipo de error, por favor, no duden en señalarlo para que pueda arreglarlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.  
> Si les ha gustado dejen un kudo y/o un comentario para hacérmelo saber.


End file.
